cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor of Dvalinn
Connor is a werewolf born to the clan of Dvalinn. He assisted in the escape of Aislinn Connor from the Facility. Physical Description Connor is 6’2” and 185 lbs. He is slightly leaner than his brother, but he spent most of his time locked in one of the spherical cages, let out only occasionally under heavy supervision, fist because of his escape attempt and then because of his aggressive behavior. His green eyes seem to have trouble focusing, they tend to wander or not to see anything at all. He usually appears to be looking in the distance, detached and only superficially aware of his surroundings. He doesn't speak to the other prisoners, and the rare times he is allowed in group recreation he snarls at anyone who gets too curious. He has long dark brown matted hair that hides a large scar on his neck from a fight with another wolf. His chest is decorated with many other smaller scars, including one from the bullet that prevented his escape. In wolf form, his fur is even darker, appearing to be black, though it is matted similarly to his human form. Personality Connor used to be a bit of an easy going daredevil with a carefree attitude and a ready smile or joke. He was the more outgoing of the twins, and liked to give his brother a good natured rubbing about always being so quiet. Of course, back then Alastair was only half as quiet and stoic as he is now. Alastair isn't the only one who has changed though, Connor isn't the same rebel with a heart of gold that he used to be. Living in the facility has hardened him. He forced himself to shut down all of his emotions, and merely concentrated on surviving. He has denied his feelings for so long that even he believes he has none, until they take over and consume him, causing him to act out in fits of rage. Dark and violent emotions are the only ones strong enough to break through his tight control and when they do, it is as though Connor isn't even there at all anymore. There is only pain. Though his life is full of pain, he has no more room in it for sorrow. Connor hasn't shed a tear in 3 years. He is angry. Angry at the Coalition, angry at the guards, angry at the other prisoners, the scientists, and his pack for never coming for him. Most of all though, he is angry at himself for getting caught. The initial capture was due to his foolish prank and then his escape failed because he was too busy trying to seem brave to pay attention to caution. He had gotten cocky, showing off for that pretty girl. He had always been a risk-taker, but he had gone further than usual trying to impress her. He was glad she had escaped. That satisfaction had kept him alive during the following months which had been especially trying as they isolated and brutalized him. It had given him hope that even if he bled out, lying there in the grass, she would live on, and her memory of him would as well. Of course, that's not how it turned out at all. The guards were upon him within minutes and he was waking up on a surgeon's table an hour later being told that his collapsed lung was repaired because he was too valuable to lose....for now. But her escape still gave him a warm feeling, knowing he had managed to deny them something they obviously wanted. History Alastair and Connor were born in the Black Wood on Wolf Fang Mountain where their pack lived. From birth, they knew they would be given the choice to be werewolves, and they knew they would take it. Connor was quick to learn to control his transformations, being able to fully control them after only a month of practice. His parents were both excellent smiths, like most of their clan, and they passed their knowledge down to their children. There were many days spent all in the workshop together, practicing shaping metal as a family. Connor hadn't minded the work, but his sense of adventure meant that he couldn't be contained in a workshop all the time. He and his brother often snuck down the mountain to the Black Woods to hunt and play and get into trouble. Like the rest of the Kin, he and his brother had a very neutral view of the conflict between the Resistance and the Coalition. Until Connor was captured. It was one of those days in the Black Wood. The two young men were having a contest that afternoon. They wanted to see who could bring down the biggest game the quickest for dinner that night. They gave each other one hour and split up. Connor was stalking a large boar-like creature for awhile, but he was not at all satisfied that it was big enough to beat his brother, and that is when he caught the scent of the wolf himself and thought of a brilliant joke. Connor followed his brother's scent and found him examining some tracks upwind. He silently crept towards him, and didn't notice the smoke creeping up behind him. It hit him before he reached Alastair and filled his nostrils. Connor wasn't sure what the smoke was, but he immediately felt dizzy and felt himself losing control. He let out a sharp bark of warning to his brother as he fell, but he was losing the strength to do more. He transformed back into his human form before losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was a hazy face in a gasmask peering down at him through the smoke. (Spell of White Night) He awoke in a cage, jostling down what seemed to be a very badly kept road in need of repairs. He could not see anything as a blanket was draped over his cage. It smelled so strongly of chicken he couldn't tell where he was by the use of that sense either. The bars of the cage were silver and he decided to wait for escape when they transferred him from it, assuming that they would. He was never given the chance however, as they sedated him before removing him. He was taken to Union City and his abductor brought him straight to the Facility and handed him over to Bismarck Chimera. The magical creature hunter who had captured him told Bismarck of his witnessing of Connor's transformation before his eyes during the day. Bismarck was fascinated by his abilities, that he could transform outside of the confines of the lunar cycle. He has sought to reproduce them in other test subjects, but Connor remained as uncooperative as possible and has told him nothing of the training he had received. Early on, Connor was given the "privileges" received by the other wolves at the facility and socialized during yard time. His escape attempt ended that though, and he has been kept in solitary confinement for the most part since then. For the last six years, Connor has been a "guest" at the Facility. It is a terrible life, it can be called a life at all. Connor hasn't felt alive in years, only his pain and anger lets him know he hasn't died yet. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Kin